


Shot Through the Heart

by BellasPet_93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Teasing, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasPet_93/pseuds/BellasPet_93
Summary: Mia Smoak wants nothing more than to make her father proud.With the help of Sara Lance training her,she might get more than what she is looking for.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Mia Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Shot Through the Heart

It started like any other day. Mia on her way to the bunker to train with Sara Lance. Mia never had a problem with training since she was trained by Nyssa al Ghul as a young girl. Including throughout her childhood and as a teenager. She always got a rush each and every time she trained. Which was a lot. A clear similarly that she shared with her father. Oliver Queen.  
As she got closer to the bunker doors she could already hear that Sara had already gotten a head start. She smiles to herself because she knows that Sara gets that same rush from training that she does. Sara trains as if she was born to do so.  
Grunt after grunt,and heavy breaths follow behind the doors. Mia enters and sees Sara whirl around and give her a grin. "Nice of you to show up! Didn't think that you'd make it!"  
Mia shakes her head and smirks. "Please,I love showing up and kicking your ass!"  
Sara glares at her and gives her the,"Oh yeah?" look.  
As Mia sets her bag down and begins to stretch, Sara watches her. She notices so much of Oliver in Mia that it's uncanny.  
Mia turns to her and notices that Sara is watching her. "What? Am I stretching wrong?"  
"No,just want to get to training is all." As they make their way to the mats, Sara gets one good look at Mia.  
They take their stance and begin taking jabs at one another and throwing their bodies for kicks. Dodge after dodge, punch after punch. Every training session is just as enduring.  
Sara goes for the attack and Mia deflects it. "Really? That's all you got?" Another punch comes her way,and yet again it's blocked. "I see that Nyssa has trained you well!"  
"You can say that!" Mia grins and winks at her.  
Sara is not as simple as others,but a wink from Mia sets her blood to boil. Mia throws a punch and Sara nearly gets hit but instantly blocks it.  
"Hey? Lose your edge or something?"  
"Please,that'd never happen!"  
A chuckle escaped Mia's lips and she goes to kick at Sara. It's deflected quickly though causing Mia to lose her balance. "Ha,I guess that Nyssa didn't do such a great job then!"  
Mia growls at that snide comment and swiftly goes to punch her. She lands a hard one on Sara's side causing a welp to fill the room. "Mmm,such a sweet sweet sound you just made!”  
“Trust me sweetie,there's plenty more where that came from.”  
Sara goes for a leg sweep and succeeds. Mia lands flat on her back and Sara hovers over her. "Such a lovely visual this is."  
"Yeah? Finish the job then!"  
With those words,Sara's blood spikes and feels the pit of her stomach tighten. What's happening? Sara looks her over,and her focus narrows in on Mia's chest moving rapidly,up and down.  
Mia pushes her off and makes her way back to her feet. Kick, kick, punch and block. Sara can't get enough of Mia in action. It feels as if they have been training all day, but it's only been three hours. Three hours worth of sweat accumulating all over them.  
They take a small breather and allow the water to quench their thirst. Sara looks over and sees the beads of sweat trickle down Mia's face. Along her arms and her chest. She can't help but keep her eyes at their final gaze.  
Sara can't differentiate whether her escalated breathing is due to their heavy training or due to Mia glistening in sweat. She gulps hard and lets out a heavy breath.  
"Tired already?"  
"Please,I can do this all day!"  
With the break over they continue training. The tension that fills the room is thick and doesn’t seem to be letting up. The sounds of punches, kicks, grunts and screams echo. Bounce and vibrating off of the walls.  
Sara is at the point of desperation. She absolutely HATES that feeling. Deciding on no more screwing around she throws her entire upper body into a punch, landing it on Mia's left shoulder.  
A pained whimper leaves her lips and Sara takes her next chance for another attack.  
She jabs at her right side causing Mia to drop the mats where she can straddle her. Allowing her to hover over her once again. Looking over the woman beneath her, Sara's heart rate quickens. She licks her lips and traces Mia's with her fingers.  
Mia lays there confused, not knowing what to do or how to react. One thing is for certain, her heart rate has begun to match Sara's. Sara glides her hand slowly up Mia's side causing her breath to hitch. Goosebumps develop right after and Mia gulps extremely hard. Is this really happening?  
With Sara being as bold as she is she slowly leans down and gently brushes her lips against Mia's. Mia's eyes widen about a mile. She doesn't move nor does she even attempt to push Sara off of her. Sara sees this as a good sign and deepens the kiss. She uses the tip of her tongue to tease and part Mia's lips to meet her own tongue.  
"Mmm!" Sara grins at the sound. She begins to kiss her fully, all the while her hands are at Mia's waist and at the back of her head. Mia slowly goes to move her own hands up and around Sara's back. Pulling her closer and wrapping her legs around her hips.  
Both of their hearts are beating in unison. Sara grinds down on Mia beneath her,causing a moan to escape her lips. "Unh!"  
"You like that,huh?"  
Mia wants to shoot her a glare but is overwhelmed with pleasure at the moment. Sara goes to kiss at her neck causing Mia to arch in response. "S-Sara!" This must be a dream. It has to be  
Sara Lance is straddling her, kissing her, touching her and pleasuring her.  
She knows that Sara was once with her father years ago. However, learning that she is also in women is still new to her. Mia wasn't closed minded and that proves due to her reciprocating every kiss, touch and grind in return. Now, instead of sounds of punches,kicks and grunts filling the room moans, gasps and the sound of kisses take their place.  
Mia is flooded with so many emotions and feelings at the moment. She has never viewed Sara this way. Sara has never even crossed her mind in this manner once. But now? Now all her mind is focused on is the woman above her. Her body is responding to every touch,every caress and tease. Her lips instinctively part as a new kiss is introduced. All that awaits is for the feeling that has been burning away at her that resides in her pants.  
She bucks upwards and gives Sara a longing look. Sara chuckles and kisses her before making her way down with her hand to please the woman aching for her. She teases her at first,earning her a few desperate whimpers.  
"My my,aren't we anxious?"  
"S-Sara,Sara please!" Begging was below her, but she was dying for this for the entire time. A soft kiss is placed upon her lips as Sara enters her. A strong gasp leaves Mia's lips,causing Sara to deepen the kiss.  
Mia can not believe what is happening. A woman is fucking her. Scratch that it’s not just any woman. It’s Sara Lance. The same woman who has been training with her for the past few months. The same woman who has been landing punches and kicks repeatedly on her session after session. All she can focus on is the feeling of Sara fucking her. Sara inserts another finger, and Mia arches yet again.  
"That's it,show me how much you are enjoying this!"  
"FUCK!"  
"Ha,yes sweetie,I am fucking you! And you are music to my ears!"  
'D-don't stop! Don't stop,please!"  
"Don't worry,I won't stop until I make you scream!"  
As Sara is thrusting into Mia, she is getting closer to the euphoric feeling of coming. She still can't believe that Sara has made her feel this way.  
"Come on girl,you're mine! Give me what I want!"  
"I'm close,I'm so so close!"  
"Good!"  
Mia holds Sara's hand in place due to being so close. She tilts her head back and lets out such a sweet yet throaty moan. "Unh, Sara! Yes! There, right there!"  
Sara picks up the pace,fucking her harder and faster. "Oh girl,you're so mine!"  
Mia gulps and arches,then she collapses as every nerve in her body are firing off all at once. All she can hear is ringing in her ears. Out of breath, heart rate going out of control and her eyes focused only on Sara.  
Due to being as bold as she is,Sara brings her fingers up to her lips and shoves them into her mouth. "Mmm,such a sweet girl you are!"  
Mia's eyes widen yet again. Did she really just do that? "Bold as fuck of you to do that!"  
"Ha,like I would pass up on getting a taste of you?"  
All she could do was lay there. Exhausted and watching Sara look down at her with her signature grin. "So,is this what training will be like from now on?"  
"If you're lucky,it might!" Mia bites her lip at the thought. "What? You like that?"  
"You could say that,sure!"  
Sara leans down and plants a soft kiss on Mia's lips. She rises to her feet and makes her way to her bag to collect her things. "So,that's it?"  
"Yes,training for the day is over."  
Mia sits up and gets to her feet and collects her own things as well. She looks over at Sara organizing her bag. Lost in thought of what happened, she sees Sara at the bunker doors.  
"Same time next week." Sara winks at her, smiles and walks off leaving Mia alone in the room to sift through what happened.  
"What the hell was that?" Mia asks out loud to herself as if expecting a response from the walls surrounding her. She throws her things into her bag, walks to the doors and looks over her shoulder to the spot where Sara Lance fucked her. She bites her lip, closes her eyes as if she is replaying the events. Then opens the doors and walks herself out.


End file.
